crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Kurohi
Appearance Sasuke keeps his hair slightly longer than average for boys, and wears a pair of nondescript glasses. His variant of the uniform is a black long coat that almost looks like it's military issue. He carries a two revolvers strapped to his left hip all the time. Personality As a student, Sasuke excels at his studies, and in fact appears to be at the top of all the new C Ranks academically and in terms of power level. However, he has a hair-trigger temper that leads to him angrily shouting in his native Japanese when provoked, and he can be quite violent. There's a couple of rumors running around about Sasuke. One of them is that, if you look into his eyes when his glasses are off, you will die. Another is that he burnt down 5 schools prior to going to Crossroads. Who knows what the truth really is? Abilities Sasuke is capable of copying simple abilities after seeing them in action. He cannot copy complex abilities or those that are inherently unique. He is capable of copying any ability that is B Rank or lower. His revolver is called "Black Queen" and, curiously, never seems to run out of bullets. The enchantment on the revolver that allows it to do this is too powerful to have been done by someone as young as him, so he must have acquired it with the enchantment already on it. The reload barrel pops out of the right side rather than the right, although it's not really used much, as the gun is meant to be used left-handed. He also has a concealed katana in his left sleeve (drawn by his right hand), which, despite being extremely well made, doesn't seem to have any special properties. He also received a 50 caliber revolver that can hold three shots after his battle with Dath Starfury. This has no magical properties, but being 50 caliber, can be quite dangerous. Sharingan Also known as the Copy Wheel Eye, this is Sasuke's main ability, from which everything else he can do is derived. They appear as red eyes with three black dots in them that resemble commas. Although, yes, these are based off of the original Kekkei Genkai from Naruto, these have been revamped to work more like Nasuverse Mystic Eyes. Copying The trademark ability of these eyes is to copy other abilities. But...it's not quite that simple. The Sharingan is able to perceive information that normal eyes cannot, thanks to special circuits in the eyes. Basically, these eyes allow the user to understand how things happening around them are working. The easiest way to imagine this is as if everything that a Sharingan user sees has labels all over it, dissecting the way it works, and revealing various things about it. So basically, Sasuke can copy abilities because he can understand how they work by seeing them in action. Since he understands the theory behind the abilities he sees and "copies", he can actually derive other similar abilities from the knowledge he has of his copied abilities, or even modify the abilities he's already learned to be more efficient or have different properties. Normally, he can completely understand how abilities of up to A Rank work, but the glasses he is currently wearing put a damper on that, so currently he can only understand B Rank abilities completely. However, this doesn't mean that seeing a skill of a higher rank won't be useful for him. The data he gets from seeing high rank abilities can still be used for derived abilities, although they typically are further removed from the base ability in direction. Lastly, he cannot copy an ability that requires a special body composition or genetics, or if he can, it will be less effective than someone with the inborn ability. Perception and Resistances Sasuke's eyes are much sharper at perceiving mundane things than normal, allowing to keep up with extremely fast objects, and also, illusionary objects will stick out to him like a sore thumb. His eyes are also capable of resisting abilities that are transferred through eye contact. His glasses put a damper on all of these abilities, hoDwever, but due to the way the glasses work, they block eye contact abilities anyway. Circuits The special abilities that Sasuke's eyes have are because they are actually a mutated form of Magic Circuit. That means that they can take in and release magical energy (or Prana, if you wish), since all Magic Circuits are capable of that. They also happen to be extremely efficient magic circuits, being able to take in a much larger amount of energy than a typical circuit. Besides these two circuits, however, Sasuke has few others, and they are only capable of average magic output. Sasuke's glasses interfere with his ability to use his eyes as a circuit, so he has difficulty using his eyes to their maximum potential while wearing them, and as a result, his ability to use magic is hampered while wearing these glasses. Amaterasu This is the OTHER main ability that the eyes have, besides Copying. It is a special, high-level (S Rank) spell-like ability that creates powerful Demonic Black Fire that can melt through just about anything. This Fire is special, in that it cannot be put out by water and can melt just about anything. Sasuke can completely control this ability, making it start up or go out at will, but it is a dangerous ability to use. Using it strains the Magic Circuits in the eyes, and can potentially break them with overuse, leading to not only losing the Sharingan itself, but also to completely losing the user's eyesight. It cannot be used with Sasuke's glasses on, and should be considered a desperation attack. Chidori While not an actual ability derived from the Sharingan, Sasuke requires it to pull it off successfully. This (S-Ranked) attack involves charging one of Sasuke's arms full of electricity, and then eventually thrusting the arm into the opponent after finishing charging, discharging all the charged electricity into one spot. Due to how long it takes to charge, and the fact that the user cannot move while charging it, it is generally considered a requirement to have eyes that can properly track the opponent while charging, so that they are not caught off guard. The name (which translates to "thousand birds") comes from the sound the charging makes, sounding like a flock of birds chirping continuously. Copied Abilities Sasuke's copied abilities are listed here, by character copied from. * Matt Blue ** Time Magic - C+ Rank - Sasuke can speed himself up to 8x speed, and slow things down up to 1/8th speed, although 7 and 8 multipliers are very draining, since even Matt can't do them perfectly. This magic has the side effect of having sped up users perceive time as moving slower, and increasing attack power proportionally, but it also increases air resistance and friction on the user, making it painful to use at any speed over 3x. * ??? ** Dead Aim - B Rank - It's unsure how Sasuke got this ability, but it's assumed that it most likely has to do with how he got his gun. This is a passive ability that makes it so that all projectiles launched, thrown, or fired by Sasuke have absolutely perfect aim. This simply means that these projectiles will go to the exact spot he was aiming for, and nothing more. Obviously, his shots can be dodged just like any other shots, as this ability only gives him extreme accuracy. It's a good thing Sasuke has this ability, because the gun he has has been modified to be used by someone's left hand, and Sasuke is right handed. If he didn't have this ability, his aim with his gun would be awful. * Anxo Solis-Xorias ** Ruby Bomb - C Rank - A concentrated burst of red light over a wide area that is very painful. Much less effective than the one used by Anxo (Anxo's is B Rank), and very draining. Sasuke isn't likely to use this much. He can only have Ruby or Emerald abilities, one or the other, so if he were to copy an Emerald ability he would lose this. * Shimuza Oshuu ** Phase Shift - C Rank - Warp a short distance away after a hit and leave a (comically posed) doll resembling the user behind. Has a cooldown time of about 30 seconds. ** Cheeky Doll Shururu - B Rank - Toss a doll resembling a witch as a decoy. The doll exerts a draining effect in an area around it on the magical defense of opponents, and also gives them a strong urge to attack the doll. * Eris Liddel ** Dynamic Bomb - B Rank - Remove the heat in one area, creating a cold bomb, and concentrate it in another area, creating a flame bomb. This creates two bombs that can be placed near each other, and in fact, can even both hit the target at the same time, or be positioned for some sort of combo use. One of Sasuke's more draining abilities. * Erebos Vasso ** Void Edge - B Rank - Enchant his katana with the power of Void, making it virtually indestructible and able to cut through almost anything. His incantation for this spell is in Japanese instead of Greek. * Dath Starfury ** Blink - C Rank - Warp to another spot. A bit costly, so not the most efficient thing to use, more of a thing to use in an emergency situation. * Setsuna ** Magic Missile - B Rank - A quick barrage of up to 5 weak magical homing blasts, each one moving extremely fast and being barely (if at all) visible, making them extremely difficult to dodge. Pretty efficient. * Mina V Palabay ** Red Flash - C Rank - A special sword attack with three variants. All variants make the user's blade glow red. *** 1: Simple horizontal slash. Chains into Yellow Flash's first variant. *** 2: An two hit combo making an X shape. *** 3: An extremely fast (but weak) combo that does 3-6 hits. Can chain into the third variant of Yellow Flash. ** Yellow Flash - C Rank - Another special sword attack with three variants. All variants make the user's blade glow yellow. *** 1: Vertical electrically charged slash. Can chain into the second variant of this attack. *** 2: A two hit combo making a V shape. *** 3: Send a shockwave of electricity going forward. Can chain to Blue Flash 1. ** Pink Flash - B Rank - Yet another of Mina's special variable sword attacks, which all have speed-related side effects. Makes the user's blade glow pink while in use. *** 1: An extremely fast dash forward followed by a slash. Buffs the user's speed as a side effect. *** 2: Grip the user's blade with two hands and do a powerful slash on the opponent, which gives a speed-down debuff for 2 minutes. *** 3: Hold the user's blade up and say "Chire" (Japanese for "scatter") creating six pink flower petals that chase after the target. ** Blue Flash - B Rank - Another variable sword ability, specializing in teleport-based attacks. The user's blade glows blue while in use. *** 1: Teleport behind the opponent and slash. Can chain from Yellow Flash 3. *** 2: Teleport to the side of the target and slash at one of their arms, usually their main weapon arm. *** 3: Teleport behind the opponent and go into a rapid spinning attack that can hit up to 8 times. Extremely taxing on the user. ** Thunder Blade - B Rank - Summon a blade that hits the ground and sends out a field of electricity, regardless of whether the ground is conductive or not. Sasuke's incantation (in romanized japanese): Raiyun yo, waga yaiba to narite teki o tsuranuke. '''Thunder Blade!!' *** '''Lightning' - C Rank - A derived ability. Summon a bolt of lightning to strike the target. Very basic. ** Poihan - B Rank - Summon a poisoned hammer that hits the opponent. *** Pikohan - C Rank - A derived ability. Summon a hammer that hits the opponent. Small chance of stunning those hit by it. *** Pikopiko Hammer - B Rank - Another derived ability. Summons a larger hammer that hits the target. Small chance of stunning them. ** Tatlo Fang Moon - A Rank (unusable, and not fully copied) - Send three shockwaves across the ground at the opponent through the user's sword. While Sasuke wasn't able to fully copy it, he was able to derive two weaker skills from it. *** Majinken - C Rank - A swing of the user's sword sends a single ground-based shockwave at the opponent. Chains to Majinken Souga. *** Majinken Souga - B Rank - The user swings their sword twice, sending two ground-based shockwaves at the target.